Poison
by Noien-sama
Summary: It was slowly eating away at him. Was Naraku right about those he trusted? Was he really unwanted?  NaraInu yaoi heavy D/s and kagome bashing.
1. Chapter 1

N: hey there people! Some of you may not know but I used to be xxidontcarexx and since some problems with my old account I had to get another and post my stories under a new name. hopefully we all can get re-acquainted with another as I re-post my stories.

I hope to hear from you guys soon!

* * *

Warnings: sex, lies, manipulation, Kagome bashing, yaoi, and other things later on as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

He just couldn't catch a break.

Just yesterday he fought his asshole of a brother and before that that evil wind bitch Kagura and creepy kid Kanna. Now Naraku has shown up right when they all just settled down for the night. No words were exchanged as Naraku immediately attacked with his miasma.

Miasma. The very word made him sick. Inuyasha hated the fact that Naraku used it every time they fought. He hated the way it crept into his nose and mouth like airborne sludge and the way it burned his eyes and muffled the sounds around his ears. It felt like he was drowning in the dark mass of the cloud-like substance.

It didn't help that he had to keep his bearings about him lest he and the weak human he let ride on his back get hurt making the rest of group to pick of the slack of his mistake. They'll all suffer if that happened.

"Now Inuyasha, don't tell me that a little smoke is bothering you?" Naraku's smooth, deep baritone rang somewhere above him making Inuyasha bristle at the condescending tone he used.

"Tch, as if! Why don't you come and show yourself, bastard!" Inuyasha angrily replied whipping his head around to try and get a sense of where Naraku hid.

A dark amused chuckle reached his ears a few feet behind him causing the hayano to swiftly turn his body towards that direction. His movements caused Kagome to fall off of him with a annoyed grunt. Inu glanced back at her for a moment not noticing the tentacles fast approaching.

"Inuyasha! Idiot! help me-watch out! " her warning came too late as the tentacles wrapped themselves around Inuyasha snatching him up and deeper into the miasma.

"Inuyasha!" called after him. Miroku and Sango joining in soon after.

The white haired teen could dimly hear his companions calls for him get steadily farther and farther away as he was hosted up higher and higher. He grunted when he came to a sudden stop. Inuyasha growled angrily and scratched at the hard tentacles and Naraku were he a lesser being would have rolled his eyes at the useless display. Nevertheless minor things can and will be overlooked. Such a shame that a beautiful creature like Inu was so crass.

"ahh,-" Naraku sighed drawing Inuyasha closer to him. "-now that we have a bit of privacy, let's get started shall we?" Inuyasha made a noise in confusion before Naraku gripped the back of his head, snatching it back then sank his teeth into the exposed pale flesh of Inuyasha's neck.

"Argh!" Inuyasha thrashed violently in Naraku's hold, trying to escape the searing hot pain flowing through his neck. Naraku deepened his bite and Inuyasha stilled with a whimper.

Something was going inside him. Inside his head. He felt it taking over his senses making him numb to everything around him. He suddenly felt so unbelievably tired and excited and exhilarated at the same time. His blood was pumping yet his breathing slowed. His bones and muscles ached yet his body sang with energy. What was this? It felt so gut-wrenchingly unnatural it had to be wrong. But why couldn't he push Naraku away?

Strong hands wandered his body and gripped him in places that left him trembling. Unused and naive to that kind of touch. Inu went limp in Naraku's hold, shivering as the older male finaly released his neck. Naraku smirked against Inu's skin and lapped up the blood slowly trickling out from his wound and untangled his tentacles from around the hayano's body. He held him close for a moment, breathing in his scent, before speaking.

"they will betray you Yasha," Naraku whispered hotly near his ear." they are afraid of you, your power." Small open mouth kisses were placed along Inu's forehead.

"you've seen it their eyes. that _human_ fear of something they can't understand. _won't _understand."

"n-no…" Inuyasha protested weakly. No way that was true. They were his friends. His comrades. They never leave him, the couldn't.

Like he could read his mind Naraku replied softly, stroking the small of Inu's back.

"and why can't they? They don't owe anything to you. You're a convenient way to the jewel shards. Your just a means to an end. Just like with Kikiyo."

"liar! L-let me go! Bastard!" Inuyasha pushed and clawed at Naraku's chest to dislodge himself and Naraku let him go. He fell and landed shakily on his knees. Kagome and the others quickly surrounded him but Inu kept his eyes on Naraku, seeing him clearly now that the miasma was clearing away.

"you'll see reason in my words very soon Yasha. And when you do, I'll be waiting" Naraku's spoke very quietly so only Inu heard him and disappeared in a burst of miasma. Fucking lying bastard. It'll never happen. Never.

Kagome growled in irritation. First Inuyasha drops her in the middle of a battle and now he's ignoring her. Of all the nerve! standing up quickly, Kagome got into position and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha?"

"yeah kagome?

"SIT BOY!"

N: don't worry the next chapter will be longer and I hope you like the new version!

much love,

N.


	2. Chapter 2

N: not really much to say other than I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Warnings: sex, lies, manipulation, Kagome bashing, yaoi, and other things later on as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Kagome-san, maybe that was a bit uncalled for." Miroku commented a moment later, watching the young girl steam. Kagome huffed and turned her attention to a still frightened Shippo. The monk looked down at his fallen friend and helped him up into a sitting position.

Inuyasha coughed and spit out the dirt in his mouth and scowled harshly. Stupid Kagome and her stupid fucking 'sit' commands. Miroku, mistaking Inuyasha's expression for one of melancholy, patted his back comfortably.

"do not worry my friend, the idle ires' of the fairer sex rarely last long. I believe if you apologize it will be over even sooner."

"I didn't do anything!" came Inuyasha's indignant reply, feeling very offended by Miroku's 'helpful' speech. She just 'sat' him for no reason. Kagome, listening to their exchange bristled at Inuyasha's tone and glowered at his back.

"SIT BOY!"

Once again he was slammed painfully into the ground by the miko's spell. It took him a bit longer get back up even with Miroku's help. The angry half-demon shrugged off his friend's hands and stalked off into the surrounding forest. Kagome called after him, ready to 'sit' him again but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"let him go cool off Kagome-chan, hopefully he'll be in a better mood when he returns." Sango said straining to keep some cheerfulness in her tone to while she spoke to Kagome, but really what was the girl thinking? He just finished battling his arch-nemesis and she pummeled him even more for childish reasons. The demon slayer supposed she could chalk up Kagome's behavior to her being still young and foolish.

Sango watched her white haired companion's retreating back in silence before helping out with tonight's dinner. She hoped he'd be alright.

* * *

linelinelinei'malinelineline

* * *

Inuyasha panted harshly as he came to a stop in a very small clearing in-between two massive trees. He let himself fall onto the soft grass and foliage and tried to catch his breath. The bite on his neck burned and he whimpered as the after affects of what ever Naraku put into him coursed through him.

"ngh…" Inuyasha turned to lay flat on his back. It hurt so much to move and his recent punishments did nothing to help either. Naraku's words ran rampant throughout his mind. His friends did nothing to help him against Kagome. They just let her break him every day, for every little thing she deemed necessary to reprimand him for with the beads.

They hated him like the dog he was and never took his pain seriously. He was a half-demon anyway, he probably couldn't even feel pain!

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and he choked on his tears. What was he thinking? These were his friends. They help him and he helped back. Where was all these horrible feelings and thoughts coming from? He never felt this way before and made him more than a bit scared.

Suddenly a feeling of dread came over him clouding his mind once more as a new voice popped inside his head.

'_**you know it's all true…"**_ the voice whispered coolly and Inuyasha recognized it immediately. It was his demon half.(1)

'_leave me the fuck alone…"_

' _**and if I don't? what can you do to me to make me go away? To us?'**_

'_there is no us.'_

'_**ah yes-'**_ his other half laughed_** 'I remember now. You plan to make me disappear to please that worthless bitch.'**_

'_she is not worthless! Just because she's human does not make her worthless!'_Inuyasha the half-demon screamed at his demon self. The other just laughed again.

'_**you misunderstand me. It has nothing to do with her blood, at least not entirely. Plus I do adore our human half…"**_ in Inu's mind's eye he could see his other two sides together. His demon half had his human side by the throat and nuzzled his cheek affectionately while his human side let him whimpering softly.

'_**we need another-' **_the demon's side rasped out hotly hugging the human side to his body making him cry out.

'_**someone bigger and stronger. We want pups. We need**__** an Alpha!'**_

'_no!'_

'_**yes!-' **_it growled angrily. _**'**_ _**want to be filled, fucked and **__**breed **__**into-'**_

"_no, no, no!' _Inuyasha shook his head in denial.

'_**you yearn for it as I do, as he does-' **_the demon whispered against his human side's tanned skin.

'_**you'll see when he comes back…"**_ it laughed again as it hid inside his mind taking his silent human side with him

Inuyasha felt so disgusted with _all_ of himself. He was not a beta! He was a normal boy who liked normal girls.

He was going to become human for Kagome and they'll be together and get married. She was going to have their children not him. Not like some female. Not like some freak

He loved her and she…

She… and she l-loves him back. She had to right? He did everything he could to please her even if hurt him deeply. She had to love him for that.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the sob from coming out his throat and the many following it. He scrubbed angrily at his eyes trying in vain to stop to the onslaught of tears.

She had to love him.

* * *

N: is it better? I'm kinda running on steam here.

(1) I got this idea to separate Inuyasha's mind into three different subconscious based on his different transformations.

Half demon-regular everyday side

Human- once a month side (aka the period side)

Demon- surge of power, last moment to shine side.

Their personalities are completely different but they have one thing in common. Their all subs!

I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

Much love,

N.


	3. Chapter 3

N: this chapter is a little dark. Don't worry though, Naraku is going to appear again soon enough to mess with Inu's mind a little more.

Warnings: sex, lies, manipulation, Kagome bashing, yaoi, and other things later on as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A tiny red backed spider wove a web in a tree, in a space between two small branches high above Inuyasha's resting place. Kikiyo stared at it for a moment before turning her dead gaze onto Inuyasha's neck. She sensed a dark aura surrounding the bite on him and saw it reeked of Naraku. What has Onigumo(1) done now? She carefully stepped closer to Inuyasha for a better look bending slightly but stilled when a presence appeared behind her.

"what has your master done now?" Kikiyo spoke lowly to the false child turning her head to her. Kanna looked at Inuyasha then back at Kikiyo.

"he is marked." she answered simply. Kikiyo frowned and straightened. Marked? As in claimed? That couldn't be. What use could there be in marking Inuyasha? He is not female nor is he powerful. What is Onigumo's reasoning for all of this?

"what do you mean 'marked'?" Kikiyo demanded. Kanna shifted her body so that Kikiyo could see inside her mirror clearly.

"he is marked." came Kanna's monotone reply. She stared hollowly back at the dead priestess now confused and angry gaze and repositioned her mirror. Kikiyo focused on it and gasped at what she saw.

Naraku was locked in a heated kiss with her beloved Inuyasha.

Mirror Images

Naraku dominated the kiss, practically devouring Inuyasha's pliant mouth with his. He nipped and bit at Inuyasha's lips, he licked and suckled Inuyasha's tongue and he gripped Inuyasha's hair warning when the younger tried to fight back. Inuyasha, unfortunately had to breathe so Naraku let go of his mouth and attacked his neck instead.

Inu groaned softy when Naraku raked his teeth across his shoulder. His hands reached up to hold onto Naraku's shoulders for leverage as his knees weakened from his assault.

"Aack!" Inuyasha shrieked as Naraku sunk his teeth into his neck.

"a-ahh N-Naraku…" Inu whimpered going limp in his hold.

End Mirror Images

"ENOUGH!" Kikiyo bellowed. "You lie demon!" Kikiyo felt ill thinking of what she just witnessed. It couldn't be true. Inuyasha was hers!

"I know no lie or truth. I only see what the mirror does." Kanna turned and left Kikiyo to her thoughts and Inuyasha to her mercy. The hayano was so exhausted from his crying and his fights he hadn't noticed Kikiyo's and Kanna's presence. Nor their conversation. Until Kikiyo's angry out burst of Kanna's leaving before she finished woke him up.

Inuyasha tiredly opened his eyes and spotted the blurry image of his once beloved Kikiyo. He snapped up and open his mouth to greet her and ask her why she was here when a burning pain blossomed across the side of his face. He held his cheek and gaped at the dead miko.

"you are mine Inuyasha! This disgusting unnatural union you have with Naraku is ending now!" Kikiyo screamed at him glaring at the spot on his neck left by the evil hayano. Inuyasha didn't know how she found out about his bite but she had had it all wrong. He wasn't with Naraku!

"K-Kikiyo what are you talking about? I'm not-" Kikiyo smacked him again, fingers laced with her purification powers. Inuyasha cried out and went to jump away but her soul collectors wrapped around him and kept him in place. The angry miko glowered at him and the ground fell to nothing around them. Fire roared to life in place of the ground and faint screams reached his ears and Inu thrashed violently against his bonds.

"let me go Kikiyo! I'm sorry, I-I can't do this with you. I don't lo-"

"shut your filthy mouth! I should have dragged you down to hell with me sooner and avoided this ugly attraction! Die with me Inuyasha! Die with me!" Kikiyo pulled herself against Inuyasha and buried her face into his chest. She will not lose him. Never.

Reaching behind her she grabbed one of her arrows and stabbed Inuyasha's neck with it. Hitting directly on the bite mark.

"AArgh!" Inuyasha screamed and lifted his knee up into Kikiyo's stomach shocking her and then he kicked her off of him. She fell and her soul collectors unraveled from Inuyasha to catch her.

"AAh!" Inu shrieked in pain grabbing his neck. He didn't even glance at Kikiyo as he fled far away from her.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she cried after him. Her face cracked a bit under her eye and along her cheek.

* * *

12345678900987654321`12345678900987654321`

* * *

Burning white hot pain pulsed though him not unlike when he was first bitten. Inuyasha vision blurred as he ran further away from Kikiyo and even farther away from his group.

'_**find him…'**_

Inuyasha didn't even bother to answer the demon. He didn't want to near anyone right now. A wave of dizziness crashed upon him and he missed his foot as he was landing and nearly hit a tree.

"hey mutt! Where's Kagome?"

'_god hates me.'_

* * *

12345678900987654321`

N: sorry it's short but I felt like stopping here.

(1) since she knew Naraku as Onigumo before he became what he is she still refers to his original name in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

N: thanks for the reviews! It's so good to get a little feedback. So sorry but Naraku is not in this chapter and might not be the next but don't worry he and Inu will re-unite soon. Anyway check out my poll on my profile.

Warnings: sex, lies, manipulation, Kagome bashing, yaoi, and other things later on as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"damn mutt, you look like crap." Kouga said face softening at Inuyasha's disheveled form. What in the hells happened? Inuyasha scowled at the wolf demon and went to answer him but a wave a dizziness fell over him again and he fell over in a dead faint. Kouga looked down at him in surprise and scratched the back of his neck.

"aw damn mutt. Can't you do anything right?" sighing in annoyance Kouga bent over and picked up Inu bridal style and started to carry him back to his camp. Inu groaned quietly and shifted in his hold but otherwise didn't wake up. Kouga scowled at nothing in particular as he carried Inuyasha back to his campsite.

He couldn't wrap his head around the state Inuyasha was in. Kouga noticed the wound on his neck and wondered if Inuyasha finally realized that he was a beta and got himself claimed. While that was good for him and Kagome and all, there still was that dead priestess lady he got on his shoulder. What happened to her? And who was Inuyasha mated to for that matter?

He raley came into constant contact with any male alpha demons other than him and his brother Sesshomaru. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks.

'_holy crap! I'm carrying the lord of the west's mate!'_ Kouga swallowed nervously. What if his brother thinks he's trying to take Inu away from him? He's be killed in an heart beat!

'_wait I'll just take him to him! No harm no foul right?' _okay. That sounds like a plan. He called one of his wolves to him and yipped a message to his friends to where he'll be going. The wolf nodded and took off. Kouga sniffed the air, trying to catch a whiff of Sesshomaru's scent and ran in the direction where a faint scent was emanating.

* * *

"Inuyasha hasn't come back yet. I'm worried." Kagome announced to the group as they packed up to leave the next day. Sango looked up at Kagome for a second and nodded in agreement. Miroku hummed to himself and scratched his chin in thought.

"yes, well Inuyasha has been rather odd lately. Maybe recent string of battles has worn him out and he has gone off to rest." Kagome scoffed and waved her hand in dismisal.

"yeah, but we've been fighting too and we're not worn out and running off. He probably thought we'd think that so he could visit Kikiyo." Kagome said that last part a little softer but full of jealously. Miroku sighed and shook his head in denial but did not argue with her. It would get him no where.

Sango petted Kilala absently as she thought about what was just said. She wanted to find Inuyasha and get on with the search but she didn't want to push him to his very limits and have to face his demon side again. It wasn't worth it.

"Kagome I think Miroku is right. Besides even if we have been fighting too Inuyasha always takes the brunt of it. And-" she said firmly seeing Kagome open her mouth in protest."-I don't think he would visit Kikiyo when he's tired like he is."

Kagome gaped at Sango. She couldn't believe she was taking his side in this. They couldn't stop just because Inuyasha was tired. She voiced this to the group at large and picked up her yellow book bag and stalked off in the direction Inu left the day before.

She'd be damned if she let him get away with his two timing.

* * *

Kikiyo panted harshly as she vanquished another demon and batted away her soul colecter as she caught her breath.

Disgusting half-breed.

Doing such unnatural deeds with her Inuyasha. It was already stretching her patience thin that her re-incarnation was trying to sink her claws into him. Now Naraku was committing the sin of sodomy with Inu. Filthy monster. And Inu was letting him. Kikiyo shuddered in disgust.

He has no right to take what is hers. She found Inuyasha's lonely soul and she was going to keep it and no abomination was going to change that. No one wanted him until she did. No one cared for him like she did. Kami damned her and she was not going to hell alone.

Kikiyo straightened her body stared out into the forest with determination burning through her. She was going to find her beloved and make him see the error in his ways. She let his will fullness go on too long but no more. Hell awaits.

Kikiyo called one of collectors to her and whispered to it.

"find him." it gave a small nod and took off into forest with Kikiyo trailing after.

* * *

"my lord! My lord! Arent these flowers pretty?" Rin exclaimed happily showing her bouquet of wild daises to the lounging daiyokai. Sesshomaru glanced at her in the corner of his eye and then to her flowers.

"may Rin give them to you?" she smiled shyly. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment the turned his head away from her and closed his eyes. Rin grinned and started to meticulously placed the flowers in Sesshomaru's white mane.

"oh my lord…" Rin gushed and then giggled at her own simpering. Rin stoked his momo sama and grinned happily at her beloved lord Sesshomaru. She was so happy being in his care. She just wished he and Inuyasha-sama could be happy too. Family shouldn't be meanies to each other.

"my lord?" rin said softly. She noticed Sesshomaru's ear twitch and she went on.

"do you love Inuyasha-sama?" Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened and he looked at her blankly. Rin blinked and ducked her head in nervousness.

"I-I mean Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to be happy like her! She wants Sesshomaru sama to have a brother like she has her papa in her lord." Rin blushed but gave him a toothy smile before she ran off to harass jaken.

Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully at his young charge. What brought that on? And why would she say such a thing?

He had no interest in his half-breed brother. He was not worth his time. And him being her father figure.

"hmn." Sesshomaru scoffed softly. Of course.

* * *

Kagura scowled darkly at Naraku's back as he and Kanna conversed in front of her. She didn't know what Naraku was planning with Inuyasha but she knew it would interfere heavily with her plans to get rid of him. She knew that Inu was bitten by Naraku a day ago and she saw that heated scene that Kanna showed Kikiyo.

While it was very amusing seeing the miko get crushed like that she too wondered if Inuyasha did get marked by Naraku willingly. After all she didn't see the act being done due the cloud of miasma. What will the mikos do now?

Kagura smirked harshly at the thought of the younger miko. She was a selfish and jealous little twit. And the power she held would certainly be a problem for her master. Kagura cackled in her mind. This was too good. If she weren't so dead set on destroying Naraku she would have thanked him for providing such good entertainment.

* * *

N: okay this chapter was basically for insight on everyone else's opinion on Inu and/or Naraku.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

N: so sorry for the late update. Been working real hard on my doujin and my new pen still hasn't came for my tablet, so I've been pretty bummed about that as well. Anyhow hope you guys are having a great day and please enjoy!

Warnings: sex, lies, manipulation, Kagome bashing, yaoi, and other things later on as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

1234567890

* * *

Things were going well. They were going so well in fact Naraku wondered why he didn't do this sooner, it would have surely save him the migraine of fighting. It wont be long till he'd have Inuyasha's pliant little body underneath his begging for him. He already has one side of Inu in his grasp and It's just a matter of time before the rest falls in line. He has great plans for Inu and him being willing would make things go smoother.

Is it not the saying of humans that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?

Naraku breathed deeply and smiled maliciously under the cover of darkness in his room. How fitting it should be that all his enemies will fall because they neglected to give something so trivial.

Affection.

Inuyasha was a orphan after all. A hated half blood orphan and despite his harsh and tough demeanor it was obvious how desperate he was for just a taste of love. He was still loyal to Kikiyo even after her numerous attempts to kill him and endanger his friends. And he was so lonely as well. No loving touch ever reached his skin. Kikiyo could not lay with him due to her priesthood and did not go further than small kisses lest she be tempted. Kagome was too prudish and stuck up to touch him in such a way despite her whorish appearance.(1)

Naraku chuckled deeply and toyed with his furs. A simple claiming mark placed on Inuyasha left him reeling for days. Naraku could still feel the younger male's tremors and shakes and the sweet taste of his skin and blood. It's warm flow was delicious to drink. So very delicious in fact, he was sorely tempted to claim his prize right now. Never the less, it might sate him now but ruin him in the long run.

A soft knock brought him out of his musing and he turned his attention to the door at the far front of the room.

"come in Kanna."

The door slid open and reveled said girl. She silently made her way towards him, stopping a mere foot from him. Kanna shifted her mirror to accommodate Naraku's view and stood silently awaiting further instructions. Naraku nodded.

"the mirror sees mistress with the wolf prince Kouga." Naraku rose an eyebrow at that and waved at her for to continue.

"it seems he is taking Mistress Inuyasha(1) to his brother Lord Sesshomaru. He is under the impression that he is Mistress's dominate." Kanna showed him an image of Kouga running carrying Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru's resting place.

"well, we can't have that can we Kanna?" she shook her head slowly and stood up, understanding her mission. Distract the wolf. Naraku stood as well and they disappeared in a cloud of miasma

* * *

Kouga panted harshly as sped across an open field holding a still slumbering Inuyasha tight against his chest. The journey to Lord Sesshomaru was uneventful and it made Kouga wonder how deep Inuyasha possession mark was to make him sleep for so long. Or maybe it was the burns from the priestess woman. He smelt her scent on the younger and thought to himself that maybe she didn't take to well to his mating.

He scoffed to himself. Just like a human to pass judgment on things they don't understand. He hoped Kagome wouldn't be so narrow-minded when they finally mate. Just the thought of his sweet Kagome made his heart warm. He couldn't believe Inuyasha passed that up for his brother. On the underhand he probably wouldn't be able to perform due to his sub status.

Kouga glanced down at Inuyasha's sleeping face and smirked. If he hadn't met Kagome and Sesshomaru hadn't laid his claim on Inuyasha he would have took the feisty hayano to his bed. Kami knows the puppy would be wild in it.

As if Inuyasha could hear his thoughts the Inu scowled in his sleep, no doubt having a active dream. Kouga looked up at the half-moon over head Kouga slowed down a bit. He sniffed the air and smelt water nearby and headed towards it.

It wouldn't hurt to keep going but it was late at night and Kouga was to be getting too tried to keep running. They stopped near a stream and after setting Inuyasha down Kouga took a long drink from it. It tasted sweet to his parched mouth but after a few handfuls he noticed a strange taste to it. He paused and looked at the water. It looked and smelt fine so it must have been his imagination.

A splash nearby caught his attention and he snapped his head up to see the cause. He paled when he saw that weird little girl that followed Naraku staring right at him.

"it wont be long." she murmured and Kouga jumped to get at her but found that his body wasn't responding to his demands. He made a futile attempt at grabbing at her and ended up falling face first into the water. He barely managed to turn his head to keep from drowning. Kanna gazed at him blankly before looking at her Master. Seeing his nod she left.

Naraku calmly walked towards Inuyasha noticing with glee that closer he came to more agitated the half-demon became. He knelt down and sat Inuyasha up with arm and brushed the hair out of his face with the other. Inuyasha's breathing got harsher at the touch and he sluggishly opened his eyes and upon seeing Naraku struggled weakly in his grasp.

"now none of that. You should know better by now that it's useless to fight against me." Naraku smiled darkly and tilted Inuyasha's head to make room to sink his teeth on his claiming mark. Inuyasha let out a shrill scream that had Kouga wincing inwardly. Just what the hell was he doing to Inuyasha?

"A-ah! N-no, sto-"

Naraku bit harder and groped around Inuyasha's body. Running his hands along his chest, stomach, briefly digging his claws into soft hips, passing over his groin to reach between Inu's legs and fingered his entrance through his clothes.

Inuyasha gasped and shuddered and pushed down on the hand unable to control his body. Everything was going so fast and he never felt like this before. Naraku touched him in places that made him want to cry out for more.

"_**you see?"**_ his demon breathed in his mind.

"_**he wants to mate us. No one else wants us but he does."**_

"_no, he just wants the shards…"_ Inu weakly protested. His demon laughed at his response. Naraku's nails ripped the fabric of his pants and with no barrier to protect his hole Naraku's finger pushed right though. Inu shrieked at the sharp pain but it did nothing to deter his arousal. If anything it enhanced it.

"_**there are no shards in there…"**_ it murmured heatedly.

Inuyasha ignored it in favor of rocking into Naraku hand. The kumo demon let go of Inuyasha's neck and chuckled in his ear making the soft sensitive little appendages twitch.

"Sweet puppy, giving in so nicely." he thrust in another finger harshly inside Inuyasha all the while placing gentle kisses along Inu sweaty furrowed brow. It was an odd gesture considering he was basically finger raping Inu.

Inuyasha's hands came up to grip Naraku's kimono top for leverage as he practically bounced on Naraku's hand, making little "huun! Huun!" sounds on every push. Heat coiled in his belly and he seemed to be unable to get enough air. His heart raced and he shivered in pleasure. Then it happened. A sudden boiling heat burst though him and left him reeling.

"AH! AH!" He shouted, toes curling. He dimly heard Naraku chuckling as he slipped back into darkness again.

Kouga smelt the heavy scent of sex in the air and screamed angrily in his head. How could he? He knew Naraku was the lowest of the low but this was beyond that. He took another's mate! His friend and comrade was…was…

He couldn't even think it. He wished dearly with all his might that he could move and tear the bastard apart. He heard shuffling behind him and then silence. He no longer felt there presence and he closed his eyes in despair.

What was he going to Kagome?

* * *

N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review.

(1) due to Inu being a sub she doesn't consider him master but the second in command mistress.


End file.
